


"You could talk about it, you know?" - Agentcorp

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2019 [27]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: The world is a cruel place when you're a Luthor and sometimes you need a realistic, badass friend to lean on instead of the usual ray of sunshine.





	"You could talk about it, you know?" - Agentcorp

**Author's Note:**

> Happy National Black Cat day + winter hour day (not really a holiday) if this applies in your region! 
> 
> Non canon: Kara and Lena are still best friends, and Alex and Lena are friends + none of that S5 drama.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy x

_ **« Lena Luthor follows in her brother's footsteps with new anti-alien tech. »** _

The magazine featuring the youngest Luthor on the cover lay carelessly on that same woman's office desk. A knock on the door pulled Lena Luthor out of her thoughts and she tore her eyes away from the bimonthly journal to the unexpected guest.

'Director Danvers,' Lena greeted pleasantly as she leaned back in her chair. 'What can I do for you?'

'We've known each other for three years, Lena,' Alex Danvers noted. 'You can call me Alex.' 

'I wasn't sure if you were here on business or for pleasure,' Lena returned with a raised eyebrow. 

'I wanted to check on you after last night's debacle. How are you?' Alex asked with genuine concern. 

'Ah yes,' the L-Corp CEO remembered cynically. 'Yet another party thrown by yours truly that turned into complete chaos.'

The DEO director smiled sympathetically and approached the Luthor's desk. It didn't take long before the magazine headline grabbed her attention, 'I take it Kara wasn't the one who wrote that article.'

Lena followed the other woman's gaze. 'No. If she had, you and everybody else would've known that those aliens had been on my tail for a while so I set a trap for them at that party. Honestly, I would've done the same if the perps had been human. Actually, I did do the same at that charity event two years ago,' she remembered. 'But of course, the only thing they can focus on, is that I created a device that could harm aliens.' 

'I'm sorry, Lena. It can't be easy to have your every move scrutinised by the whole world,' Alex empathised.

'Yeah, well, it's part of the job.'

'Being a CEO?'

'Being a Luthor,' Lena corrected pointedly.

'You could talk about it, you know?' Alex prompted gently. 'I'm aware Kara is your best friend and you might feel more comfortable speaking to her about all of this, but we both know she's like an optimistic puppy. She's been through some hard times in her life, but she will always look for the silver lining. As for me, I'm more of the brooding realist type, and feeling like I'm disappointing others while simultaneously being way too hard on myself? Yeah, that's my lane. So, whether you're in need of a friend or a drink, I'm down for either.'

Lena smiled softly at the love and support, 'thank you, Alex.' 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading babes x
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr @luversd


End file.
